Heart of Feathers
by RavenMistWolf
Summary: Maximum Ride has been reversed! Gender bender story! Fiona Fang faces problems that Max has to solve! 1st Maximum Ride story!
1. Leaving the Nugget Biscuit

**AWRITE! My first Maximum Ride story! As always, SilverMoonEyes23 is right beside me and probably will make this seem like a crack!fic. (_Silver: Hehe, what's up? If any of you know who I am, you know that comedy is rare. But, trust me, I don't _just _make people die all the time.)_ So right! _I'M_ still alive, though probably not for long. And I give endless support and tell people about her all the time yet she cant even put my name on her page. Love you too, Chiggen. Love you too. (_Silver: This wonderful story is complete with gender bending, random song outburts,Disney-like_ Princesses,_and a side of crack. enjoy_.)**

** Max= Max**

**Fang= Fiona**

**Iggy= Irene**

**Nudge= Nash**

**Gazzy= Gabby**

**Angel= Angelo**

**ANYWAY! Ya'll may love this, or ya'll may ignore it like my Hunger Games fic. :(. IWILL ENJOY WRITING ANYWAY! **

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**START!**

**Max POV:**

I do not kick him in the dingalingaling. Instead I punch him in the jaw and hope it works out. He clutches his jaw and falls to the ground, groaning.

"That's what you get for taking my sandwich! Back off, Nash!" He glares at me from the ground.

"I'm HUNGRY!" His eyes flash. If anyone else were to see his glare, they'd probably scream. I don't. Nash has this idea that no one was immune to his looks (angry _or_ charming), but we both know they do little to me. We look at each other for a few seconds, but then Nash grinns and _sings _as loud as he could. "Chicken, Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit!" And then, in his pre-teen years soprano, _"DIP IT ALL IN MASHED POTAAATOES THEN! DIP THE MASH POTATOE DOUBLE CHICKEN NUGGET BISCUIT IN THE BARBEQUE SAUCE! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"_

_"Shut up!" _I screach. Nash ignores me. I cover my ears with my hands. _Great, _I think. _He's found someone else to idolize. Tobuscus will hurt all of our ears._

Angelo walks in rubbing his eyes. Nash woke him up with his uneartly howling.

"Hey, Angelo." I say.

"Max, I heard a sound like an Eraser in a blender mixed with ninja swords!"

"Yes I know. Scary, right?"

"Is it Nash? Because that's what Irene told me. But Fiona wouldn't talk, she just tensed up." Classic Fiona. Currently suspicious of everything.

"Irene was right. Don't worry about Fiona. She's just scared an Eraser is coming, which they aren't."

"Who says they aren't?" A chilly voice says behind me. I stand up and turn around to find black-haired Fiona, long hair over one eye, the seeing eye glaring at me.

"Me. They can't find us, no matter how hard they try." She narrows her eyes further. Grabbing my arm she drags me out to the porch.

"Look at me, Max." she spits. "We both know the Erasers are coming. Don't try and hide it from him. Angelo will find out sooner or later, what with his mind-reading and all. Better tell him now, or I will." I smile at her.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could talk that much! I thought your limit was six words an hour!" I'm just trying to lighten the mood, but she doesn't find it funny. Instead she climbs onto the railing of the porch.

"What are you _doing?_" I say, surprised.

I don't get a reply. I don't really expect one. Instead, I get a facefull of feathers. Jet-black ones. No, a raven didn't fly in my face. It's Fiona's feathers. From her wings. I guess the secret is out now, we have wings. And yeah, they work.

When I get the feathers out of my face, Fiona is gone. She'll be back. She's always back in time. She's the one I trust most out of my flock. She'll be back soon.

I hope.

**AWRITE! Ch. 1 finished! Thanks Chiggen, for that wonderful Flipnote about moobs. I WILL NOT MENTION THEM SO DONT ASK! If you have read this, and you like Hunger Games, read my story _A New Era. It's_ about the First Hunger Games. Awrite, until next chapter. BAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**('-' )**


	2. Campfire Song Song

**Hey! Chapter 2! Awrite! Two people have looked at this and one of them isn't SilverMoonEyes23, so that's a huge bonus for me. (Thanks, guys. I really hope you like this chapter) ANYWAY, I'm recently obsessed with this song called Psycho Teddy, it's about a Psychotic teddy bear and it's awesome, so I recommend you look it up if you like techno music and repeating lyrics. **

**Let my randomness of my mind envelop you!  
in 3...**

**Bananas are friends, not food,**

**2...**

**Disclaimer: Not Patterson, cuz if I was, I'd be rolling in money.**

**1...**

**Chicken nuggets aren't a real part of the chicken... They are just made of Chicken Breast... ( ._.)**

**BEGIN!  
**

Max's POV:

I glance at the clock again. 1:00. I've managed to go one minute without checking. Where is Fiona? She's been gone since, around five. When Nash took my sandwich. When we fought about Erasers of all things. When she flew away.

I need the flock to be together. Erasers _are_ coming, I can feel it. And, I can see it. No, I don't have super-vision, which would extremely beastly. Irene is blind because they expiremented with heatseeking missle toes, and the knockout fluid fell in her eyes while she was about to pass out. Anyways, long story short, School people are idiots, we don't have supervision. So... back to seeing it. Erasers have had campfires for about a week now, and I've heard them singing Spongebob's Campfire Song song. I need to get down there, see if they have Fiona.

They are singing right now, actually. Another round of Campfire Song song. I leap out the window and unfurl my tan wings. Silently, I glide down to where they yowl like Nash did earlier. Upon landing, I'm spotted almost immediately. Thankfully, they don't see my wings.

"Heeeey, bro!" An oversized surfer dude stands and puts his arm over my shoulders and guides me to the logs surrounding the fire. I make a quick scan of the people there. None of them are Erasers, too small and ugly. The general Eraser is an even 5'22"1/2 feet. Yeah, that's right. You do the math. Anyway, these guys are anywhere between 5'5" and 6'1". And some of them are girls, and Erasers are strictly male. A girl's eyes glint in the firelight and I see that she's been staring at me. She averts her eyes, but not before I see that hers are the intelligent black-dark brown of Fiona's. The girl, though, is dirty blonde, and I shrug it off. I mean, it can't get more macho than this!

"And a one, and a two, and a." All of them holler at the sky the lyrics to Campfire Song song.

_"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song!_ _Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!" _These insane people are definately NOT Erasers.

"Duuudes!" I say, trying to get their attention by talking like them. "I gotta whaz! I'll try and get back." They all nod their understanding and I carry off into the sky, but not before I run into the shadows and really _do_ take a whaz. It's like they say, when yagottago, it's a great diversion to get away from a group of preschool-show obsessed hippies.

I hear gasps behind me, and I know they have seen my shadow covering the campfire light.

"It's some sort of bird! Maybe an eagle?"

"Naw, stupid, it's a pigeon!"

"I think it's a hawk." That's closer than any of them yet.

"Maybe it's a genetic nobody, cross-bred with a falcon to make some sort of super-human, angel-looking, freak!" A girl says in a high-pitched voice. That sends a chill down my spine. That's exactly what I am, minus the nobody part. I am amazing. I am somebody. Unfortunately, no one but the flock knows that.

I soar up to my window and tuck my wings in. I slip inside and crawl under the sheets. I try to keep my eyes open, but I just can't any longer.

. . .

My dreams are full of Green-jackets probing me with needles and talking about my falcon DNA. I try to escape, but surfer dudes push me back and ramble about whazzing campfire songs. But, as this world is, I wake up before I die from boredom. But when I open my eyes, what I see and hear is way more frightening.

**LOL! Awrite, lemme know in a review what you think it's gonna be that Max sees. AND yes, it will become Fiona's POV and Irene's and Gabby's and everyone else's too, eventually. This is kinda short, but I've been told to get off the computer and do something, and even though I say my fans want this, I need to get off soon. So... Recap: I want ya'll to tell me what Max sees, it WILL become everyone else's POV, too, and yes, I need to get off.**

**SO this is me getting off! BAII UNTILL NEXT TIME! **

** ()_()**

** ( 0 - 0 )**

**-RavenMistWolf**


	3. Maxmax

**LOL! I left ya'll hanging. Sorry guys, been busy being me, ya know? Braces, now so like yeah. Soooo. Ya'll saw what happened last time, and I left it with a mystery, I know, kinda cheesy, sorry. Imma get back to that. I love all ya'll who look at this, and I want to know what ya think about it! Please R&R! I will love you forever! 3. AWRITE. Disclaimer: NOT PATTERSON, do I really have to write that every time? OKAY. yeah, it's still Max POV but I'll fix that soon. I think Fiona will be next, then Irene, Nash, etc. OKAY LET THE GENDER BENDNESS START IN **

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Max's POV**

"_Look at little Maxmax, sleeping so soundly... WAKE UP MAXMAX WHAT IF THERE'S AN ERASER?"_ Nash, being the demon with an apparent death wish he is, is singing Safety Torch, by Tobuscus._ "Safety wings! Pop 'em outta your back! Safety wings! Flap 'em make ya fly away! Safety wings! Only free 'cuz of the School!" _He bows, dramatically, then tucks his wings back in where he let them loose during his song.

"NASH! You have three seconds to live!" His coffee-colored skin gets a little pale and he runs out of my room and down the hall.

"I'm SORRY! IIIIIII'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY !"

"You're gonna be!" He runs faster at that. He untucks his wings again and soars down the stairs and out the door.

"Irene! Fiona! Heelp! Max is going to kill me!" Irene steps out of the kitchen as I vault over the railing on the stairs. Irene stops me from getting to the door. Her ice-blue, unseeing eyes stare at nothing as her voice, as chilly as her eyes, asks me,

"What are you doing?" I groan inwardly. She's always been protective of Nash, for no apparent reason.

"Nash woke me up. Have you seen Fiona?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't really _seen_ anyone for a while. I've heard people and felt people, but I haven't seen people."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Check the roof, Maxmax." I glare, realize the gesture is lost, then say,

"I'm glaring at you."

"Hope your glare isn't as soft as your wings, Maxmax. We'd be in trouble if it was like that." She saunters off to the kitchen where something that smells like heaven is brewing.

I step out of the door, pop out my tan wings, then, with the help of a few hard upstrokes, soar upwards to the peaked roof. Along the way, I hum my favorite song, _Wish You Were Here,_ by Cody Simpson. I land on the roof and lose my wings under my shirt. Looking around, I don't see Fiona, but I DO see a window open. I drop down it.

Fiona's room, where I land, is red and black. Go figure. I look towards the maroon bedspread and see her on it, curled up, asleep. I relax, realizing that she must have just gone to her room last night after flying for a while and crashed. I tiptoe over to her and push her hair out of her face and kiss her cheek. Something silver catches my eye. A platinum blonde hair, about three feet long. What the heck? Maybe she stopped somewhere to rest and hide, someone came over to her, didn't see her, and lose the hair accidentally. It wouldn't be the first time it has happened to us.

She moans and rolls over on her back. I back out of her room slowly. Closing the door with a soft _click_, I start to disco dance down the hall. Everybody needs to let loose every once in a while. As I pelvic thrust my way down the stairs, I wonder, _where have all the Erasers gone?_

Shockingly, I find the answer in the oddest place. Angelo.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO! OKay im done with this chapter. OKAY! remember! R&R please! Thanx! AWRITE till next time, nevertheless, furthermore, Jacuzzi.**


	4. Everything's Okay Now

**Hey guys! School's starting in like 1 day and I'm NOT pumped! (o.o) (o.o) (o.o). I'm going to try to update as soon as I can but I'm a very busy author (*puts on British voice) and I don't have the time to sit at my computer all day typing. (*fake British voice goes bye bye) ANYWAY I have a new puppy! Her name is Princess and she was a stray when we found her. :(. But now she's ours! If you check my page and see the Sherlock crud thing, you can thank SilverMoonEyes23 for once again hacking my fanfiction page. Yeah, she does it more than once... AWRITE! Disclaimer: I hate writing this but there is a very miniscule chance I shall be sued if not, possibly but entirely not likely. Soooooo, I bought the book NeverMore! I'm on chapter 8 cuz Imma save it till school. -_-" Imma dork. ;). I love smileys... They're so entertaining... AWRITE DEN! Lets start this story in **

**3...**

**I'll never get naked in your shower!**

**2...**

**I promise I'll always wear my clothes!**

**1...**

**I'll only get naked in my shower (behind closed dooors!) But I'll never get naked, in yours!**

**START!**

**ANGELO's POV!**

"Max, the Erasers aren't gone." I say. His strong features show confusion.

"What are you talking about, Angelo?" I roll my eyes.

"Maxmax, the Erasers aren't gone. Irene intones from behind me. I smile at the name _Maxmax_. "Jeez, now we have a blind flock member, and a _deaf_ flock _leader_!" He grits his teeth and his thoughts are full of horrible images of beating down Irene.

"AAAAH! I'm only six! Quit trying to scar me with your death thoughts!" He stops thinking and reality sinks in to his head. Max is a good strong leader, but sometimes I wonder if he got hit on the head too many times while trying to fight with Aria.

"Angelo. It's like I told Gabby. The Erasers are gone. We haven't seen them in over a year."

"But you've seen and heard something in the cavern! Down the ravine thing?" I say patiently.

"Oh, that! Man, Angelo, they're just campers who've watched way too much Nickelodeon." I scan his brain. I see something about him takin a whaz, not pretty mind you, and I see a girl with blonde hair and deep eyes. Max thinks he's macho, but he kinda knows nothing about it. I'm more macho than he is!

"You're telling the truth." Nash steps down stairs and enters the kitchen.

"Irene, I'm hungryyy!" he whines.

"Well, what do you want, I'll fix it." she says patiently.

"What do we have?"

"I can make you a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"I think we have baloney." he considers this with a _Hmmmmmmm_...

"_I'd rather eat Maxmax! I'd rather eat Maxmaaaax! I'd rather eat Maxmax, Maxmax, Maxmax, I'd rather eat Maxmax, Maxmax, Maxmaaaxxxx! God is great, God is good. Let us thank Him for this Maxmax, Ahhhhmen!" _He sings. "_Maxmax is a chicken meal, plus the wings to seal the deal." _Max cuts him off.

"Nash!"

"Yes?"

"I don't care if the Erasers have called dibs on us all already, I'm going to MURDER you!" His coffee skin turns paleish 'till it's the color of Max's wings.

"IREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEENE! HELP!"

"Max,"

"But Irene-"

"M_ax._"

"But-"

_"MAX"_

"Fine." Nash smiles.

"EVERYTHING'S OKAY NOW!"

"Your YouTube priviliges have been restricted." I say, pushing into his mind to shut him up.

"Yes, Grand Master Chief Angelo."

"Master Chief? _Your_ YouTube priviliges have now been restricted, Angelo!"

"Yes, Maxmax." I whisper the extra "Max" so I don't get yelled at.

"Nash, use your super cool powers to get us some super beastmode music from YouTube so we can dance man!" Irene shouts.

"Yes Ma'am!" He hollers back. He consentrates on the moniter across the room, grunts, farts, then the moniter turns on and the screen shows YouTube mix for techno emo punk screamo rap music.

I let out a whoop and the music starts and we all end up pelvic thrusting and lying down on the floor spinning in circles. It is pretty much the best time I've ever had.

All at once we all yell "Budabumbum bum, I'm lovin' it!"

Then we all laugh.

**Sorry it has a cheesy ending...**

**Of the chapter not of the story. R&R Ya'all! I wants the reviews. Oh and I've made a FictionPress account under the same name as I have now, so check me out as soon as I post something on there. That'll probably be tomorrow after school. :(. School. Oh and SilverMoonEyes, Remember: necklace, bracelet, earrings aight?**

**AWRITE! R&R, Check me out on FictionPress tomorrow, and don't forget to pelvic thrust!**

**;)**

**-RavenMistWolf**


	5. Update :

**Okay guys. I've got to face the truth. I'm lazy. That and I've made a FictionPress account under the same name as I am on here, and am currently writing a story for that. So I plan on updating on Tuesdays for this. Sorry. Just with school starting and my schedule, I have to take some measures and organize things a bit. Oh and if you like extreme fantasy romance adventure stories, go to FictionPress and look at my story, Firey Shadows, Watery Lights. I'll be updating that on Fridays cuz I have to play at the football games on thursday, cuz I'm just a percussionist girl like that. Awh yeah. Awrite! Sorry, though. So to make it up to ya'll, Imma give you a secret about the next chapter: It's Irene's point of view, and Fiona almost lets some secrets slide with it. **

**RECAP: I'm lazy, I've got a new FictionPress account under the same name, and Irene is listening in to Fiona's secrets. Oooh spicy. XD**

**AWRITE! I love ALL of you and you give me endless support on this so thanks! :) You make this worth doin! :)**

**xxxRaven**


End file.
